Un Nuevo Comienzo La Hija de Goku
by HearthVampire
Summary: Mi primer proyecto... (También en Wattpad)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

 **Que es este extraño presentimiento...**

 **Felicidades señora está usted embarazada..**

 **Que...(grito sorprendida)**

 **No sé como les voy a decir...**

 **Tranquila verás que lo van a tomar muy bien...**

 **Eso espero...**

 **Querido...Niños...les quiero decir que estoy embarazada...**

 **Tendremos un nuevo hermanito (exclamó el hijo menor alegremente)**

 **Abra un nuevo bebé, que bien**

 **(exclamó el hijo mayor sorprendido)**

 **Un nuevo hijo, que bien, otro niño para poder entrenar...(dijo feliz el hombre)**

 **Oh tal vez sea niña (dijo esperanzada)**

 **Hola cómo estás todo bien.**

 **Si gracias todo está tranquilo.**

 **Qué bien ya sabes cuál es el género del bebé.**

 **No lo quise saber quiero que sea sorpresa...**

 **Solo sé que serán dos...**

 **Dos vaya eso es increíble..**

 **Lo sé...**

 **Felicidades señora, son tres hermosas niñas.**

 **Espere como que tres, si me dijo que sólo eran dos.. (cuestionó sorprendida)**

 **Si pero al parecer son tres, no sé cómo no vimos a la otra, creo que las otras dos niñas la tapaban..**

 **Hola cómo estas..(preguntaron al unisono)**

 **Bien gracias por favor pasen les quiero presentar a tres personitas.**

 **Tres (dijeron sorprendidos)**

 **Si..**

 **Que hermosas y como las llamarán..**

 **Aún no lo hemos decidido..**

 **Mamá,papá ya decidieron los nombres para las bebés**

 **Si ya los tenemos...**

 **Ah qué bueno y cuáles son.**

 **Los nombres son...**

 **Ok este es solo el proceso de la historia que dicen..**

 **Si les gusta digan en los comentarios si subo el primer capítulo de la historia..**

 **Es mi primera historia y tengo los derechos reservados así que no plagios.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Una mañana en una pequeña casa se despertaba una mujer de cabello negro y facciones bellas (solo se le miraban pequeñas arrugas pero seguía siendo bella) notando que a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello alborotado que aún dormía plácidamente, no queriendo despertarlo se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Una vez ya cambiada se dirigió a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno.

Milk Pvo

Desde que Goku volvió con nosotros después de la batalla contra Majin Boo todo a estado muy pacífico, no es que me queje es bueno tener devuelta a mi querido Goku, pero no sé porque tengo un extraño presentimiento. Goku: Milk en que tanto piensas

Milk: Goku a qué hora bajaste (pregunta algo asustada)

Goku: desde hace tiempo, te estaba llamando pero no me presenté atención, está todo bien (dijo con cara preocupada)

Milk: eh? Ah sí todo está bien no te preocupes solo pensaba cosas sin importancia (dijo con una sonrisa)

Goku: bueno está bien pero...

Milk: que pasa goku (pregunta preocupada)

Goku: bueno quería saber... si ya está listo el desayuno es que me muero de hambre (dijo con una mano en la nuca)

Milk: (caída) GOKU!!! Encerio que tú solo piensas en comer.

(grita enojada)

Goku: bueno tranquila solo pregunto es que ya son las 10 am solo eso (dijo sumamente nervioso tratando de tranquilizarla)

Milk: que ya es tan tarde... bueno me harías el favor de despertar a gohan y goten mientras tanto termino el desayuno.

Goku: (solo asintió con una sonrisa) dirigiéndose rápido a la habitación de los chicos.

Milk: ojalá que esté presentimiento no sea nada grave.

Goku Pvo

Desde que sentí a milk levantarse y después mirarla en la cocina me pareció verla comportarse extraño, le pregunté que le ocurriría y me contesta que solo a estado pensando cosas sin importancia no se porque siento que me miente, pero está bien, bueno ya dejó de pensar en eso y mejor despierto a los chicos que vengan a desayunar que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Goku: gohan? goten? Están despiertos.

Gohan: mmm... que sucede papá

Goku: ya está listo el desayuno para que vengan.

Gohan: ah ok...si quieres yo despierto a goten.

Goku: gracias su madre y yo los esperamos abajo (dijo retirándose) bueno los chicos ya bajan ahora sí a comer.

Milk: y los niños (pregunta molesta)

Goku: ah? ya bajan en un momento

Milk: oh está bien bueno...pues siéntate para poder servir el desayuno.

Goku: si

Gohan Pvo

Después de que papá viniera a decir que ya estaba el desayuno eh tratado de despertar a goten mientras me terminaba de vestir pero no me da respuesta alguna de su parte.

Gohan: goten ya despierta

Goten: gohan déjame dormir

Gohan: si no te levantas es probable que papá se acabe toda la comida.

En eso miro como se levanta rápidamente y se viste con prisa

Goten: rápido gohan ahí que ir antes de que papá se acabe todo

Gohan: si hubiera pensado que de esa manera iva a despertar lo pude hacer desde un principio, uuff ya que bueno mejor me doy prisa no quiero que me dejen sin comer.

Gohan y Goten: buenos días mamá, buenos días papá

Milk y Goku: buenos días niños/chicos

Milk: bueno niños siéntense para poder desayunar

Gohan y Goten: gracias mamá

Gohan: "que bien todo está delicioso, pero que le pasa a mamá está muy extraña, mejor le pregunto"... mamá estás bien

Milk: que?...(saliendo del trance)

Gohan: estás bien "que le pasa, en eso miro como papá la mira con el ceño fruncido"

Milk: eh...si claro cariño estoy bien solo algo pensativa

Goten: estás segura mamá (dijo mirándola curioso)

Milk: si no es nada de que preocuparse todo está bien..

Gohan: okey mamá si no es nada malo está bien "sé que algo no anda bien, por como se comporta mamá y por la mirada de papá solo espero que no sea algo malo".

Milk Pvo

Rayos ahora gohan se dió cuenta de que estoy actuando diferente ojalá crea que no pasa nada y también lo crea goku, espero que esté presentimiento sea lo que me imagino y no algo más.

Milk: espero que sea esto lo que me preocupa (dijo en un susurro)

Goku: dijiste algo milk

Milk: que...no nada

Goku: está bien (dijo Mirándola con duda)

Goten: papá vamos a ir a entrenar a las montañas (pregunta terminando su desayuno)

Goku: si claro (dijo también terminado de desayunar)

Goten: que bien (alsando sus brazos)

Goku: bien pues vámonos goten nos s espera un gran entrenamiento.

Goten: si vamos papá, adiós mamá

Milk: adiós goten cuidado y no te separes de tu padre

Goten: está bien mami

Ya estaba a la mitad de lavar los platos, hasta que oigo a gohan llamarme.

Gohan: mamá segura que estás bien

Milk: si gohan, no te preocupes

Gohan: uuff (suspira) de acuerdo si tú lo dices

Milk: tranquilo no es nada, además ya se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela

Gohan: si lo se solo quería confirmar que estás bien

Milk: bueno pues ya preguntaste ahora sí vete a la escuela o me enojarse contigo

Gohan: bueno pues adiós (dijo espantado)

Milk: vaya que rápido se fue, bueno mejor termino de lavar los platos.

Bueno pues creo que terminando llamaré a Bulma para que me dé algún consejo, para poder sacar mis dudas.

Ok aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y me digan que les parece, díganme sus opiniones si les parece bien como va la trama de la historia.

Derechos reservados así que no plagios.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Bueno pues espero que les guste y vamos a empezar con el segundo capítulo de la historia.

Los derechos de autor están reservados así que no plagios.

\--0o0o0o0--

Bueno después de haber terminado de hacer el quehacer de la casa me eh dado un tiempo para poder pensar en que si hago bien en llamar a Bulma para platicar lo que eh estado sintiendo, ya basta de rodeos lo hare.

Llamada:

En una de las habitaciones de una gran casa se oye el sonido de el teléfono (ring ring ring perdón falta de presupuesto en los sonidos)

Bulma: hola quién es?

Milk: hola bulma habla milk

Bulma: oh...hola milk que pasa

Milk: bueno es que necesitaba con quién hablar

Bulma: está bien dime en que puedo ayudarte

Milk: es solo que me estado sintiendo distinta, con un extraño presentimiento

Bulma: Ok está bien pero no entiendo muy bien el porque me lo dices

Milk: es que has sido una persona importante para mí y mi familia, me apoyaste cuando goku no estaba cuando nacio goten.

Bulma: bueno eso sí lo entiendo perfectamente, pero que es eso de que tienes un presentimiento.

Milk: uuff (suspira) es solo que me eh estado sintiendo distinta a como normalmente

Bulma: okey ya captó la idea, pero estas bien

Milk: si es solo que me preocupa que sea lo que pienso

Bulma: porque...?

Milk: si es eso... tengo miedo a que el otra vez se vaya

Bulma: bueno milk no te preocupes, si es necesario hacer unas pruebas porque no lo haces

Milk: está bien, pero podrías venir conmigo

Bulma: claro te miro en el hospital satan te parece

Milk: si gracias...

Bulma: bueno adiós...

Milk: adiós...

Fin de la llamada...

Milk Pvo

Bien ya está tengo que irme rápidamente al hospital satan y hacerme unas pruebas para poder salir de mis dudas. Espero que goku y goten se tarden lo suficiente para poder hacer todo lo que tengo en mente.

Bulma Pvo

Después de terminar la llamada con milk, decidí darme prisa en terminar estos planos para un nuevo robot.

Lo mejor será que me cambie el traje y me vista normalmente tengo que darme prisa.

Bulma: bueno ya estoy..lo mejor será que me me vaya

Vegeta: mujer a dónde vas

Bulma: vegeta no llegues de esa manera quieres (reclamo asustada)

Vegeta: si claro responde a dónde vas

Bulma: con milk

Vegeta: con la mujer de Kakaroto

Bulma: si...

Vegeta: a donde con tanta prisa mujer

Bulma: ah...pues a una cafetería (miente)

Vegeta: jum está bien (respondió no creyéndole)

Bulma: bueno y pues tú a dónde ibas si puedo saber

Vegeta: a la cámara de gravedad (dijo arisco)

Bulma: okey bueno pues ya te dejo tengo que irme a dónde milk (dice llendo se rápidamente)

Vegeta: mmm (viéndola con sospecha) Trunks deja de esconderte vamos rápido a entrenar

Trunks: ay no (susurro escondido tras uno de los muebles)

Bueno tengo que darme prisa a lo mejor milk ya está esperándome fuera del hospital.

Milk Pvo

Dónde estará bulma creí que ya estaría aqui rápido después de haber colgado.

En eso se mira como una mujer de cabellos azules viene corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con la respiración entrecortada.

Bulma: y...a...y...a...ya...lle...llegue

Milk: que pasó bulma creí que ya estarías primero que yo (pregunta confundida)

Bulma: es solo que me entretuve con el diseño de un nuevo robot y vegeta me emboscó preguntando a dónde venía

Milk: oh...y que le dijiste (dice preocupada)

Bulma: tranquila le dije que nos veríamos en una cafetería

Milk: está bien

Bulma: okey pues que esperamos entremos. (dijo encaminado se a la entrada)

Milk: si

Bueno pues vamos a ver si es posible que yo esté...

Goku Pvo

Luego de estar con Goten entrenando un tiempo me pidió un momento para poder descansar a lo cual accedí, a lo cual me puse a pensar en que le pasa a milk sera que algo le preocupa o tendrá hambre.

En eso oigo la voz de goten sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Goten: papá...

Goku: que pasa goten

Goten: crees que mamá esté bien

Goku: porque lo dices

Goten: es solo que después de que gohan dijera que si se sentía mal nada más dijo que pensaba

Goku: ajá y cuál es tu duda

Goten: ninguna es solo que me preocupa mamá está bien verdad

Goku: si...no te preocupes si en verdad fuese algo malo tu mamá no lo diría

Goten: si es verdad (exclamó emocionado)

Goku: bueno pues basta de descansar, vamos a seguir entrenando

Goten: si aquí voy

Ojalá y tenga razón de que milk me diga que es lo que pasa

Gohan Pvo

Cuando salí rápidamente de la casa para poder venir a la escuela, no eh estado prestando atención de lo que dice el profesor, por andar pensando lo que pasó en la mañana con mi madre.

Videl: gohan...gohan...gohan... GOHAN...(grito molesta)

Gohan: eh!!! que pasa (pregunta asustado)

Videl: eso es lo que te pregunto que pasa, que tienes

Gohan: no...nada solo estaba pensando en algo que pasó esta mañana

Videl: oh!! está bien, todo en orden

Gohan: si es solo que mamá se comporto muy raro esta mañana

Videl: y no les dijo el porque...?

Gohan: no...solo que no era algo importante

Videl: bueno pues no te preocupes mucho, sé muy bien que tu mamá les dirá pronto lo que ocurre (dijo sonriendo)

Gohan: si tienes razón

Videl: bueno vamos rápido a la siguiente clase antes de que llegue el profesor

Gohan: si vámonos

Espero que videl tenga razón y mi madre nos diga pronto que es lo que tiene

Bulma Pvo

Ya después de varios exámenes, hemos estado hablando de que es lo que pasará

Milk: bulma tu que crees que salgan los resultados

Bulma: bueno pues te diría que estoy sorprendida si son positivos

Milk: porque lo dices

Bulma: bueno pues ya me cuesta algo de trabajo comprender que alguien como goku tuviese dos hijos (dice soltando una risita)

Milk: como...?

Bulma: (risa) pues ya ves que goku jamás fue alguien despierto, puesto que desde que era niño jamás supo que era una mujer

Milk: bueno si eso lo sé de sobra, pero goku jamás a demostrado ser indiferente ante mi solicitud me demuestra su cariño cuando estamos a solas (dice totalmente sonrojada)

Bulma: (risita) pues ver para creer, pero sin duda ya se porque se llevan también tú y goku

Milk: así porque...(pregunta divertida)

Bulma: pues se aprecia que aún eres una niña por eso congenian muy bien, parece que tienen el mismo carácter

Milk: me lo tomo como cumplido o que...?

Bulma y Milk : (carcajada) jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jaja

Nos callamos de repente al ver entrar al doctor con unos papeles en la mano.

Doctor: bueno ya están listos los resultados obtenidos de las pruebas así que...

Bulma: que es lo que pasa doctor que tiene mi amiga

Doctor: bueno pues...

Milk Pvo

Cuando bulma y yo soltamos la carcajada por lo dicho anteriormente, vimos que en eso entro el doctor con mis resultados y solo oía como dijo que estaban listos los documentos y a bulma preguntar cómo fue que salieron.

Doctor: bueno pues...

Milk: si (pregunta nerviosa)

Doctor: felicidades señora Son está usted embarazada

Milk: QUE... (grita sorprendida)

Doctor: si así lo muestran los resultados obtenidos tiene dos semanas de gestación

Luego de que me dijera eso sentí el cuerpo pesado y todo me daba vueltas ya no oí nada y todo se volvió negro

Bulma: MILK...(grito preocupada)

Doctor: SEÑORA SON...(grito con alarma)

Bulma: pues vaya sí que fue mucha la impresión... bueno sin duda esto será un

Nuevo Comienzo

Ok hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero y les guste.

Que es lo que veremos en el tercer cap.

Como decidirá milk sobre el tema del embarazo.

Bulma le guardara el secreto hasta que ella lo anuncie todo y más en los siguientes capítulos.

Escrito original porfa no copias y no plagios.

Derechos reservados a la escritora..


	4. Capítulo 3

Narrador omnisciente

Después de que milk se desmayara el doctor pidió la ayuda de bulma para que pudieran ponerla en la camilla para que descanse mejor. Ya sin tanto atrajo Bulma decido preguntar aún más sobre el estado de milk.

Bulma: doctor es encerio lo que dijo de que ella está embarazada.

Doctor: si, los estudios lo confirman sobre todo las semanas que tiene el feto

Bulma: Ok...Ok... pero ahora que está inconsciente no le pasará nada a ella y al bebé

Doctor: no pasará nada, solo creo que la impresión fue demasiada

Bulma: bueno es comprensible ella no se lo esperaba

Doctor: lo entiendo perfectamente pero por ahora ahí que dejar que descanse y esperar a que despierte

Bulma: pues si está bien solo espero que reaccione bien cuando despierte

Doctor: no se preocupe por ahora, bueno me retiraré por ahora por favor avísame cuando se recupere

Bulma: de acuerdo

Ya con la retirada del doctor bulma no dejaba de pensar que la noticia se la tomo completamente mal y por eso fue la causa de su desmayo. Lo que más sabía era su miedo de que goku la dejase sola de nuevo, pero lo que milk no sabe es que siempre contará con su ayuda.

Bulma: ya verás milk yo prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda

(susurro con voz tranquila)

De repente se vio como la morena empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente se empezaba a dar cuenta donde estaba, volteando a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello azul mirándola preocupada, ella por su parte estaba tratando de recordar porque estaba ahí.

Hasta que lo consiguió levantándose exaltada de la camilla.

Milk: bulma... (alarmada)

Bulma: milk... (contesto serena)

Milk: es cierto lo que dijo el doctor...(pregunta asustada)

Bulma: (tratando de serenarse) si, lo es milk estás embarazada

Milk: (con los ojos llorosos) no...no puede ser verdad probablemente el se equivocó

Bulma: no milk es cierto lo que dijo tienes dos semanas de embarazo

Milk: (llorando tristemente) no porque me pasó esto

Bulma: porque lo dices no te alegra

Milk: es solo que, no quiero estar sola con esto, no quiero que me deje

Bulma: hablas de goku verdad

Milk: si...(responde aún llorando)

Bulma: tranquila no te preocupes, no estarás sola tienes a tus hijos, a tu padre, a todos nuestros demás amigos, a mi y sobretodo al tontos de Goku

Milk: si lo sé de sobra pero que pasará si vuelve otro enemigo y eso provoque que goku se valla de nuevo.

Bulma: bueno pues...si eso llegase a ocurrir te prometo que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

Milk: gracias bulma

Bulma: no es nada al contrario gracias a ti por confiar en mí

Milk: si eso creo...

Bulma: y bien al respecto lo del bebé que harás

Milk: mmm...pues no lo sé pero está bien lo tendré quisiera poder ver cómo será

Bulma: si ya lo creo...

Milk: jajaja jajaja jajaja si claro...

Bulma: bueno pues voy a hablarle al doctor para que venga a revisarte Ok

Milk: claro aquí espero

Bulma: bien...

(ya retirándose)

Minutos después...

Doctor: bien cómo se siente señora Son

Milk: bien solo algo mareada

Doctor: está bien eso es algo normal puesto a su estado

Bulma: bueno cree que nos podamos retirar

Doctor: si, solo le recetare unas vitaminas para que todo esté en orden

Bulma: gracias

Milk: etto...doctor...

Doctor: si señora Son

Milk: cree que pueda seguir atendiendome para próximas revisiones sobre el embarazo

Doctor: si claro, solo deje la cita previa programada con la secretaria

Milk: gracias por su atención

Doctor: no es nada en especial, aquí está la receta pase a la farmacia por ellas de acuerdo

Milk: si está bien

Bulma: nos retiramos ya

Milk: si...

Bulma y Milk: gracias por su trabajo

Doctor: no fue nada

Luego de pagar todo lo de los estudios y medicamentos para milk cada quien se fue para su hogar, solamente a milk le preocupaba algo y eso era la reacción de su familia.

Bulma: mil estás bien

Milk si...es solo que

Bulma: que pasa

Milk: es solo que no sé cómo se lo van a tomar

Bulma: tranquila ya verás que se lo tomarán bien

Milk: eso espero

Bulma: no te agobies más por eso está bien

Milk: si tienes razón

Bulma: claro por eso soy la gran Bulma brieffs

Milk: jajaja jaja

Bulma: que...

Milk: nada, nada

(suspiró)

Bulma: tranquilizate quieres

Milk: si está bueno pues ya...

bueno bulma crees que puedas mantenerme el secreto hasta que hable con goku y los niños

Bulma: aaahhh (suspira derrotada) está bien no diré nada al respecto, solo espero que me dejes organizar una fiesta para celebrar okey

Milk: ah (sorprendida por el chantaje)

Bulma: y que dices

Milk: pues ya no veo otra alternativa así que está bien

Bulma: genial solo mantenme al tanto Ok

Milk: de acuerdo

Bulma: bueno adiós milk

Milk: adiós bulma

Ahí parada solo miro como rápidamente se retiró la mujer de cabellos azules ya dejándola sola sus pensamientos, ojalá y tuviese razón de que lo tomarán bien aún pensaba angustiada

Milk: bueno lo mejor será que valla al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para poder preparar la comida de esta tarde

Llendo a paso tranquilo se retiró del hospital para poder dirigirse al mercado y comprar todo lo necesario a lo que necesita

Milk: (pensamiento: espero que los chicos lo tomen bien no sé qué haría si no quisieran tener a un nuevo miembro en la familia)

Fin al tercer capítulo, que es lo que ocurrirá en la familia son y bulma logrará mantener en secreto el embarazo de milk o se lo contará a alguien.


	5. Capitulo 4

Ya después de pasearse por todo el mercado, compro todo lo que necesitaba para la comida puesto que necesitaria algo con que entretenerse y no pensar sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente decido caminar un poco más para poder despejarse, mientras caminaba no se dió cuenta que pasaba por una área específica la cual tenía varios artículos para bebés sin siquiera pensarlo con una leve sonrisa se imaginó a la pequeña criatura, que sería un niño o una niña al pensar en una niña miro muchas cosas color rosa imaginandose cómo seria y a decir verdad le hacía ilusión puesto que tuvo dos hijos varones y lo mucho que deseo tener a una princesa.

Milk: una niña (suspira), ojalá tuviese una, sé que amo a mis hijos pero tener a una princesa marcaría mucho la diferencia entre la familia me haría muy feliz tener a una mujercita. Si que sueño a decir verdad creo que podría tener a otro niño pero mejor no pienso en eso lo mejor sería que dejara como sorpresa lo que será mi nuevo hijo (se dijo a si misma con todo el optimismo que tenía) hay no mejor me doy prisa los chicos no tardarán de llegar de su entrenamiento y gohan de la escuela tengo que irme y hacer la comida.

Dicho eso salió apurada hacía la aeronave y se dirigió rápido a la montaña paoz (que creían que había ido volando o k' ) al darse cuenta lo rápido que iba no desaceleró solo quería irse lo más pronto posible a casa y preparar todo rápidamente, cuando llegó a su casa rápido se dirigió a la cocina y preparo varios y diversos platillos como; tempura, tonkatsu, gyoza, udon y teriyaki. Ya al terminar de cocinar se fijó que su esposo e hijo menor llegaron y al oler la comida fueron rápido para poder comer, a los minutos por fin llegó su hijo mayor y se sentó rápido para poder comer.

Goten: vaya mamá hiciste varias cosas.

Goku: shi milfk eshtá todo uy rico

(dijo hablando con la boca llena)

Milk: goku no hables con la boca llena (le regaño)

Goku: (tragando) perdóname milk

Gohan: mamá...te vez más tranquila que en la mañana todo está en orden (pregunta con cautela)

Milk: eh...? si gohan (dijo nerviosa)

Goku: si milk... crees que nos puedas contar que fue lo que tenías.

Goten: anda mami por favor dinos (pidió con un puchero)

Gohan: si no es mucha la molestia claro

Milk: no es solo que estaba algo preocupada con algo pero ya lo descubrí

Goku: así y que tienes milk...!

Milk: nada es solo que yo...

Narra Bulma

Luego de dejar a milk, me vine rápido a la corporación cápsula ya estaba planeado la fiesta para celebrar la llegada del nuevo bebé de milk y goku. Aish como me gustaría poder contarlo a alguien pero le prometí a milk que lo guardaría como secreto hasta que hablase con su familia, y espero que lo vallan a tomar bien.

Trunks: mamá que es lo que haces (indagó curioso)

Bulma: trunks desde cuándo estás aquí ,(sorprendida)

Trunks: llevo un buen rato, llamándote pero no me hacías caso así que solo me senté esperando que me prestarás atencion

Bulma: oh... bueno está bien

(volvió a concentrase en la lista)

Trunks: que haces mamá otra fiesta (pregunta aburrido)

Bulma: si pero no es para mí, ni para alguien de la familia o la corporación

Trunks: eh...? (sorprendido)

Bulma: (volteando para todos lados) trunks si te lo digo, no dirías nada

Trunks: claro (respondió)

Bulma: bien, es solo que milk tendrá un bebé y le estoy organizando una fiesta (susurro tranquila)

Trunks: QUE!!! (grito con asombro)

Bulma: shhhh! no grites es una sorpresa

Trunks: es que mamá no se vale

Bulma: ummm? (exclamó no entendiendo)

Trunks: es solo que goten ya tiene un hermano y ahora tendrá otro y yo no tengo ningúno, no es justo (dijo con reproche)

Bulma: bueno trunks, debes de entender que un hijo no es decisión de uno, sino que ambos padres estén de acuerdo (le dijo nerviosa)

Trunks: bueno está bien, pero no dejaré de insistir por un hermano (respondió con altanería)

Bulma: está bien (suspiró resignada)

Ay veces en que no soporto la altanería de vegeta y ahora trunks está haciendo lo mismo que su padre, bueno pues por eso dicen que de tal palo tal astilla, y bueno a mí estos dos me cansaban. Pero ya que...

Narra Milk

Bueno ya era justo de que se enteraran de esto, solo le ruego a kami que lo tomen bien.

Milk: nada es solo que yo...fui en la mañana cuando se fueron al médico.

Goku: que...? (pregunto sorprendido)

Gohan: como...? (dijo anonadado)

Goten: pero estas bien verdad mamá? (dijo preocupado)

Milk: si es solo que me enteré de algo

Gohan: y de que te enteraste mamá

Milk: bueno pues... querido...niños...les quiero decir que estoy embarazada...

Shock así es como estaban los tres, un shock tan profundo a tal grado en que ni siquiera pestañeaban, a lo cual milk se empezó a preocupar puesto que parecía que pronto se les saldría los ojos y antes de que dijera algo el menor de sus dos hijos hablo sorprendiendo la.

Goten: tendremos un nuevo hermanito (exclamó el menor alegremente)

Gohan: abra un nuevo bebé, que bien (exclamó su hijo mayor sorprendido)

Goku: un nuevo hijo, que bien, otro niño para poder entrenar (dijo feliz el hombre su amado esposo)

Milk: oh tal vez sea niña (dijo esperanzada)

Goku: niña, pero milk así no podría entrenarlo

Milk: goku sea lo que sea, no debes preocuparte por eso tal vez sea fuerte como su padre y sus hermanos

Goku: osea que podría entrenarla

Milk: ojalá y no

Gohan: y bueno mamá ya dejando esto de lado cuanto tienes

Milk: bueno pues dos semanas

Gohan: oohh increíble

Goten: y cuando llega mi hermanito mañana o cuando (pregunto emocionado)

Gohan: (soltó una risa)

Goku: (tenía una mueca divertida)

Milk: (con una sonrisa) bueno goten los bebés tardan algo para llegar

Goten: ah y cuando llega

Milk: pues llegará en unos ocho meses y medio

Goten: que porque tardará tanto (pregunta triste)

Gohan: ya goten deja de preguntar eso anda vamos a la habitación a empezar con nuestras obligaciones

Goten: ah... bueno pues vamos (dijo desilucionado)

Llendose los dos hermanos ambos adultos tuvieron tiempo para hablar.

Goku: milk está todo bien

Milk: eh?...si es solo que no pensé que lo tomarían también

Goku: porque lo dices

Milk: bueno me asustaba lo que fuesen a decir y tal vez no lo quisieran

Goku se había dado cuenta de que no le está diciendo toda la verdad había algo más que le preocupaba.

Goku: segura que es solo eso milk

Milk: bueno es...solo que tengo miedo

Goku: miedo a que

Milk: a que te vayas a ir de nuevo

(dijo llorando)

Goku: (sorprendido) bueno milk ya sé que no eh sido el mejor esposo y padre, pero sabes que ustedes son lo mejor que tengo

Milk: (con los ojos llorosos) goku siempre eh pensado porque no regresaste antes, porque no veniste cuando nació goten

Goku: bueno es solo que una vez bulma me había comentado que yo soy un imán para los enemigos, yo pensaba que si estaba en el otro mundo tal vez la tierra se quedaría en paz (dijo triste por sus palabras)

Milk: solo es eso, jamás fue otra cosa

Goku: no, yo solo quería que tú y los chicos estuvieran tranquilos

Milk: goku pero una cosa

Goku: que...?

Milk: prométeme que ya no te irás que te quedarás con nosotros

Goku: (con una sonrisa) por supuesto que sí lo prometo y también te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Milk: gracias Goku

Al final del día milk ya estaba más tranquila y contenta pues la noticia del bebé le cayó con gran alegría a su pequeña familia, solo quedaba esperar la llegada de esta pequeña criatura para alegrar más su vida.

Por fin terminé el capitulo me tarde un poco pero ya está ojalá les guste y espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

Tempura: vegetales, mariscos y carnes fritos.

Tonkatsu: chuleta de cerdo empanada

Gyoza: raviolis chinos, rellenos de cerdo y verduras

Udon: tallarines de trigo y patata

Teriyaki: carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha


	6. Capítulo 5

Al pasar el día, tras haber platicado con su familia sobre todo lo que pasó y sentirse algo más segura por las palabras de Goku recordó que tenía que hablar con Bulma para informarle que ya había dicho lo de su embarazo, en el tiempo que estuvo hablando con ella, bulma le informo que haría la fiesta el sábado para poder decirles a todos sus amigos pero que por mientras no le dirían nada a nadie (omitiendo que ya le había dicho a trunks) pero también con la condición de que bulma sabría todo lo que le pasaba mediante el embarazo y también la dejara hacerse cargo de los futuros gastos del hospital, a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar y con todo lo dicho anteriormente ambas mujeres colgaron.

Narra Milk

Encerio, ay ocasiones en las que me preguntó cómo es que tanto bulma como ya somos amigas siempre que hablamos pocas veces accede a darme la razón, pero eso sí sé muy bien de que el dinero que tenemos es lo que nos da Mr. satán por la derrota de Majin Boo pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos hacernos cargo de lo que viene.

Milk: como me gustaría poder hacerle saber a bulma que estamos bien económicamente (dijo molesta)

Goku: está todo bien milk

Milk: si es solo que no me gusta como nos trata bulma

Goku: uumm!!!...(exclamó nos entendiendo)

Milk: es que me molesta que no crean que podamos hacer cargo de nuestra propia vida

Goku: bueno milk no pienses en eso, sabes bien que nosotros vivimos bien

Milk: cierto, con que nosotros estemos bien eso basta

Con ellos dos platicando, sobre la discusión con Bulma y Milk sintiéndose más relajada decidieron salir un momento afuera para relajarse.

Narrador omnisciente

Al salir de la casa y caminar por un tiempo determinado, Goku y Milk llegaron a al río en el cual se quedaron por un tiempo para poder relajarse...

Narra Gohan

Cuando nos enteramos del embarazo de mamá goten estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas a las cuales me avergonzaba responder pues el apenas es un niño.

Goten: gohan!!! puedo preguntarte una cosa

Gohan: (suspira) claro goten pregunta lo que quieras?

Goten: bueno es que...me da vergüenza (dijo calmadamente)

Gohan: y que es? (pregunto sintiendo lo que diría goten no le gustaría nada)

Goten: Ok... pues dime cómo se hacen los bebés? (pregunta con inocencia)

Gohan: (sonrojado nivel dios XD)

Goten cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso (le grito alterado)

Goten: es que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que vamos a tener un hermano (dijo inocente)

Gohan: (sonrojado) bueno eso es algo que no podría explicarte

Goten: porque no...

Gohan: es solo que tú lo sabrás cuando seas más grande

Goten: pero...?

Gohan: pero nada, anda termina tu tarea luego hablamos

Goten: está bien hermano (dijo haciendo un puchero)

No puedo creer lo que pregunto goten, por poco y se me sale el corazón pero en que vergüenza monumental me puso mi hermanito, encerio después de esto le reclamaré a mis padres por dejarme a solas con este niño

Narrador

Después de la bochornosa pregunta de goten, el niño se la paso preguntando más cosas a su hermano a lo cual el mayor le rogaba a kami de que ya llegarán sus padres para que ellos se hicieran cargo de ese diablillo y cuando por fin vio desde la ventana el regreso de sus padres gohan le dijo a su "querido y angelical" hermanito que sus padres ya habían vuelto el pequeño salió rápido de su cuarto para poder ir a recibirlos y ahora sí al ver a su madre y padre les reprochará por haberlo dejado solo con goten por varias horas y por tal bochorno que tuvo que pasar.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya está listo el capitulo. No tarde mucho al subir creo y espero tardar uno o dos días en actualizar los miro luego en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
